


How 'Bout That Dance?

by kanoitrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: He's late, but for now, she'll accept flowers and a dance in lieu of explanation.





	How 'Bout That Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who never, ever, ever got over Steggy, I cried over the fact they got to finally have their happy ending! And I couldn't help writing a little something for it.
> 
> Please forgive me if Steve, in fact, has never called Peggy "Pegs." It has been approximately a million years since I last watched the first Captain America, so I cannot remember to save my life, but it just seemed to fit there.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Peggy isn’t sure what she’s even doing here, holding out some sort of naive hope that Steve will show up - that he isn’t dead. She heard the plane go down. She is a woman of practicality and reason, and she knows how ridiculous this is, but all she does is take a sip of her drink and watch the celebrating people dance and cheer. That, at least, brings a smile to her face. She may envy them, but Steve would be happy to know his sacrifice has protected these people.

 

She sighs. She’s already begun speaking about him in the past tense; it really is hopeless. With a glance down at her watch, she notes it’s three minutes past their meeting time. Part of her - a sad, desperate part - tells her to just give him a few more minutes. Steve may be the big hero, but he’s also a complete, bumbling fool sometimes. That thought, at least, brings a small smile to her face, even as she can feel her eyes begin to sting with the threat of tears. Her Steve was so different from the one everyone else knows through propaganda shows and articles, but he was certainly no less heroic.

 

She takes a deep breath to center herself, accepting that it’s time to go. She’d told him not to be late, after all. She stands and turns and immediately almost runs right into someone.

 

The apology is just on the tip of her tongue when the person holds out a bouquet of flowers and says, “Hey, Peggy.”

 

Her heart stops for a moment as she’s unable to move past the shock and disbelief of hearing that voice in person once more. Her vision traces from the flowers, up an arm, and into a face that looks none the worse for wear, and that makes her both so glad and so angry. After how worried she’d been, he could at least look a little beat up!

 

Instead, she focuses all her emotions on the one small thing she can nitpick in light of this miracle she’s been given.

 

“You’re late.”

 

Steve has the decency to at least look sheepish at the accusation. “Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to make sure the flowers were right.”

 

“Oh, forget the flowers!” she says before throwing her arms around him and burying her face against his chest. She doesn’t immediately start sobbing, which is a miracle in its own right. “What happened? Where have you been?”

 

Steve wraps his arms around her, presses a kiss to the crown of her head, and that is almost enough to finally make her lose it. “That’s a long story, Pegs. You mind if I get that dance first? I’ve been waiting a long, long time for it.”

 

She’ll make him explain it all later - in long, excruciating detail - but for now, a dance is something she’s more than willing to give him.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kanoitrace) and to a far lesser extent [Tumblr](http://kanoitrace.tumblr.com/).


End file.
